I'm Fine
by Micchie Bean
Summary: He really idolized him, you know. He just couldn't understand why he hated him so much. He really wasn't fine at all. One shot.


He's been going down there ever since he knew they had a memorial. Yeah, he knew that Jason died, and he knew they had one at the Batcave, but after being brought in to the team he's been around the cave a lot more.

Honestly, though he never met him, he idolized the former Robin. When Dick was in a good mood, or when he wasn't paying attentions short stories or facts seemed to slip out of him. Unfortunately though he'd get this look in his eyes and go to his room and won't come out for a while. Even Bruce was hesitant to train him at first, and maybe even pushed him a little more harder on survival skills.

"_Hey Jay."_

Tim looked up at the hologram, trying to remember every detail, every last mark. In a way it was intimidating; Jason's head stood with pride as he towered over the now Robin, and had a spark Tim knew he didn't. He really tried to be as good as him, and likes to think that Jason would proud of him.

"_Last night's patrol was boring, but I did stop a bunch of thugs from hurting this one girl. She was really pretty, and spunky too. I think you'd like her. She told me her name, it was Stephanie. I hope I can see her again sometime."_

On usual days he would stare up at him, just tell him about his life in his head, thinking, hoping that Jason could hear him. Looking at the image he seemed so young though. Jason was only thirteen when he first began his journey as Robin. In a couple of months, he would be turning seventeen. He was fifteen when he died, and that's almost as old as Tim is.

"_So, I bet you know about Artemis already. In fact, I bet you're hanging out with her right now, aren't you? Yeah…I knew you too were kinda close. She did come over to the manor a lot. I went around Gotham with her a lot too. She's really cool, she was kinda like a big sister. Like Babs. But I promise we'll do her bets to avenge her. I know we haven't been doing really good about that…"  
_

Tim stopped himself right there. Nothing happened to the Joker. Nothing happened to Tula's killer. Will something even happen for Kaldur? Do they even have the guts to, being a former member and all?

"Woah! What's this room? I've never been down here before!"

"Really hermano? Yeesh, you've got much to learn newbie."

"Oh hey what's that? Oh hey Tim! Whatchyu doin'?"

The bird jumped a bit as Bart sped up to him, munching on some junk food. "Just, paying my respects." Bart nodded and zipped back, and the three new comers headed over to Artemis' memorial. Tim decided to head over there too. He's been meaning to talk to her, he just haven't found the right words yet. After muttering an apology under his breath, he slipped back to Jay. Bart and Jaime seemed to be in an animated conversation, and Gar sunk off as a mouse to explore the new nooks and crannies of the room.

"_Sorry about them, I know this our time together. I didn't know they'd be here."_

As much as he appreciates them, he really wished they'd go away. Tim just let them be, and continued talking to him. After he noticed everyone had left, he decided to wrap it up.

"_Alright, I guess I should go now. Love you brother. I'll be back tomorrow."_

* * *

He didn't understand. It was just a simple mission he and Dick took, that a crime spree was going on at the docks. They were told to keep a careful eye out for the culprit, but they decided to split up anyways, so they could tie it up fast and watch the Gotham Rogues play that night.

And the next second later he was being pummeled.

Taken by surprised, he was held down, and mercilessly beaten. He struggled of course, attempted to maneuver, but the hooded man was too strong.

"Huh, you'd think after me he'd stop the whole Robin sha-bang, but I guess not. Looks like Good 'Ole Daddy Bats really lowered his standards too."

Tim froze, and the next punch didn't even seem to phase him. He knows that voice.

"What's wrong replacement? Aren't ya gunna fight back?" The man drawled out as he delivered another blow. This one however did impact Tim, and he let out a cry.

"What are you talking about?!" The younger one gasped as he spat out blood.

"C'mon _Detective_," The figure mocked, "You can figure it out." He rested from abusing Tim to take out of his helmet.

He didn't want to believe it, but when he saw it, it hit him like a truck. The voice, the face, he knew who what it was. He's stolen Dick's old videos, and sure the voice was a bit deeper, but it was unmistakeably his.

"Well?! Aren't you going to do something?! Stop laying there and say something boy!" Jason snapped at him.

"J-Jason, why?"

"You need to know who's in-" Jason never got his sentence as Dick knocked him off. Tim just wheezed slightly, trying to get up, but he just couldn't. A moment's later he saw Jason's disappearing figure.

"See you around, pathetic excuse!"

Dick rushed over, and propped Tim up, "Hey, Robin, you okay? Tim?"

"I'm fine." The bird managed, and his older brother nodded and headed after Jay, his brother.

But really, he wasn't fine. He wasn't fine at all.

* * *

**Wow okay new Young Justice killed me today. No seriously I was crying. Baby Roy, how he snapped, and Ollie man, poor Ollie. And Wally uGGHH. Then we have Paula crying bby no and Jade and Sportsmaster being family aint dat precious. **

**Then the memorial whoosh. Jay man. I knew he was going to be in it, right as Dick told Tim not to die. And how our little baby Timmy just stared up at him, and Jaime feels, just.  
**

**I'm going to go sob now im sorry.  
**


End file.
